In All Honesty
by shadowfox97
Summary: In all honesty, Kurama would admit that this was the first time in years that he was surprised like that. He was expecting an adult to come charging through those doors infront of him. There, standing at the doors, was a child. Femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

In All Honesty

Prologue

In all honesty, Kurama would admit that this was the first time in years that he was surprised like that, no, _baffled_ was more like it. He had resigned himself to living a life behind those wretched bars some years ago, four to be precise, and was still quite bitter about it. Every time he thought about Madara Uchiha he imagined himself violently thrusting a sharp claw straight through his chest and eating him while he was still alive, grinning as some of that despicable man's blood trickled down his muzzle and hearing his innards crush in the strong vice of his sharp, gleaming teeth…

It was during one of these morbid fantasies that Kurama heard feet splashing through the murky water which surrounded his prison. Angry at being disturbed from one of the few things he took enjoyment out of, Kurama felt that it was only right that the person should be scared off of his turf. Permanently.

However, what Kurama expected and what he would get were entirely two different things. He was expecting an _adult_ to come charging through those doors infront of him. Not _that_.

There, standing timidly at the doors, looking confused, was a _child_.

The child, Kurama saw, was undisputedly female and very young, being only five years old at most. She had very pale, porcelain skin and it contrasted glaringly with the long, dark red hair falling from her head like spilt ink. Her clothes were nothing special, he noted, just a plain black shirt and grey skirt that were both just a little too big for her. She had nothing on the bottoms of her feet at all, and as such her bare feet were battered and bruised from the harsh ground with which they were forced to meet with every day. What really caught Kurama's attention though, were her eyes: slanted, feline shaped spheres which were a very startling light blue and rimmed with long and thick black eyelashes.

Those pretty blue orbs were not focused on him though, as she could not see him through the shadows of his prison; a thing which Kurama was thankful for. He knew she would go away and return to the world of reality eventually. Even though Kurama was known as the evil entity called kyuubi, he was not as evil as to scare away a young child of only four or five years old. He had a lot of patience, and would surely outlast the time it would take the girl to disappear entirely from his prison.

Then the girl surprised Kurama yet again. Instead of leaving the entrance to his prison, she walked right up to the gates of his prison. Inspecting it with a critical eye that he was sure he never saw in any other human that young. Then, she moved her gaze upwards to meet his own eyes, her fiery blue eyes pierced through his own bright crimson orbs, in a defiance he had never seen in any human in the many, many years that he had lived. Bewildered that she could see through the shadows which engulfed most of the prison; Kurama moved forward into the light so that she may see him properly. The girls cat-like eyes widened at what lay before her.

Kurama knew perfectly that the very sight of him would scare any sane human out of their wits; his large figure dwarfed that of the girls by so much that it was hardly fare to compare the two of them. He didn't want to scare her, but felt it needed after seeing the childish defiance in her eyes, and knew that she would never leave until she figured out everything before her; including him. He even half expected her to faint with fright, but this did not happen. Confusion filled her eyes once more and tilted her head as she spoke three, very clear words.

"Who are you?"

The question was spoken with so much sincerity and innocence that Kurama found himself baffled a third time by the girl infront of him. She did not know _him_? The great Kurama? The feared nine tailed fox demon?

Kurama growled, making the young girl flinch in fright. He stared directly into her eyes. _**"That's not important right now… and who are you? You who dares to stand before me!"**_

The girl flinched again, and it was then that Kurama realised that she did not know what he was saying. How could he expect her too? A four or five year old human being could not speak in full sentences yet alone answer a question spoken with words that there was no chance could she comprehend. He begrudgingly repeated his question, this time he said it a lot more simple and gentle than he had before.

"**_I asked, brat, who are you and what is your name?"_ **

The girl looked down and shuffled her feet. She mumbled something under her breath, but even Kurama's acute hearing could not manage to pick up exactly what she said.

"**_Speak up brat! You cannot expect me to hear you while you mumble like that!"_ **

The girl then seemed to snap out of her fear that he had instilled in her. The fiery, child like defiance was ablaze in her eyes once more. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, who are you!"

Kurama did not reply to Naruto's question. Instead he was mulling over her last name. He wondered how he could have been so stupid, how he could think that just anyone could enter his prison. No, this was his latest jinchuuriki: Naruto Uzumaki. Who was the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki before her. He growled slightly, silently praying to kami that the young girl had not inherited her mother's temper.

He kept this to himself however, and graced her with a question which he knew would send her childish mind into a poorly withheld rage.

"_**Naruto? What idiot decided they would name their female child a male name. Humans are the most worthless and idiotic creatures to ever grace this planet!"**_

Naruto may not have understood the latter of what he just said, but she understood well what he had said first. She shouted in outrage. "I don't care if I have a boy's name! I like my name, it sounds pretty. Yours sounds like poop!"

Instead of arguing back like Naruto was expecting him to, Kurama chuckled, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"_**You know…"**_ Kurama started, _**"You are either very brave, or very stupid. I suppose though that you are very young, and you don't know fully when to be afraid. I will give you the benefit of the doubt though, and hope you are not this stupid when you are older. My name however, you do not know, so don't you dare form an opinion on it!"**_

Getting the jist of what Kurama was saying, Naruto gulped, then nodded slowly. She stood there staring at him, Kurama deduced that she had something on her mind which she had wanted to ask about, but was too scared in pursuing an answer. The more she stayed silent, the more Kurama was got annoyed. He sighed, never had a human got under his skin like that girl did. _**"If you have a question then speak it brat."**_

"Where am i?"

The question was so unexpected and quick that it caught Kurama off guard, he found himself thinking of what he should reply back to the little girl. Should he tell the truth? He knew that she did not know of her jinchuuriki status, and her being here was some sort of freak accident. He did not know why the humans did not tell her she was his prison, a barrier between him and the outside world, but he supposed it to be a good reason by human standards. But alas, he was not human, and would never lower himself to their standards.

"_**You are in your mind."**_ Kurama replied bluntly.

Naruto looked up at him, puzzled by what he had just stated. She crunched her beautiful blue eyes in confusion. "If this is inside my head, then why are you here too? Go back to your own head!"

Kurama sighed, preparing to explain his predicament to a four year old. _**"Tell me brat, have you heard of a story involving a nine tailed fox?"**_

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, old-man hokage told me about it. That on my birthday four years ago, a really bad fox with nine tailed tried to attack the leaf village. Then the fourth hokage appeared to save them from the fox, he then killed the fox, and the leaf village was happy. But the fourth hokage died as well, and the leaf village cried after he died, and then old-man hokage became hokage again!"

Kurama looked at how happy Naruto looked when she retold a story she had probably heard many times, and how she had come to believe it was fact. Somewhere, deep within the recesses of his heart and mind, Kurama felt a little remorse at what he was about to do.

"_**Brat, what that old man told you was wrong, he told you a lie."**_

Naruto adopted a look of disbelief, feeling a little affronted, she protested. "But old-man hokage never lies, and every other person my age has been told the same thing, so it's true!"

Kurama sighed again. _**"Someone will and must lie at one point in their lives; this does not exclude your old man. I do not care what any other children have been told, I am only interested in what you know and don't know, since this directly involves you."**_

Naruto looked straight into Kurama's crimson eyes and asked. "What do I have to do with the nine tailed fox and the attack? Why are you not answering any of my questions?"

"_**When the nine tailed fox attacked the leaf village, the fourth hokage did not kill it, he couldn't, the fox was too powerful to be killed by a mere human. He did the next best thing; he sealed the fox into a baby that was born on that very same night."**_

Naruto blinked, and then asked the fatal question. "Then… who was the baby?"

Instead of answering, Kurama whipped all of his tails from behind him so that she could see them. Naruto, who could only count up to ten, added up the tails he had.

She gulped, and then started to count, pointing at each one. "One… two… three…" she stopped to look at Kurama, who was silently urging her on. "Four… five… six… seven… eight…"

There, at the furthest end, was the last tail, moving behind Kurama like it had a mind of its own. "Nine…" she whispered.

"_**You see brat. I am the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, and you girl, are my prison."**_ Kurama stated confidently to the little girl. He knew what would happen next and predicted the outcome, she would scream and then disappear from her mind, never to see him again, or at least for a very long time.

Instead, the girl just stood there, staring at him; again.

However, before he could say anything Naruto asked. "So… what's your name?"

This time, Kurama was really baffled by the young girl and yet still confused by what she meant. Choosing his words carefully, he asked. _**"I am not… sure what you mean."**_

Naruto smiled. "Kyuubi is not a name, just like Hokage isn't a name. Maybe I was right, your name must sound like poop if you don't want to tell me."

Kurama was befuddled at what Naruto was saying; it didn't make sense. This small girl should have been cowering on the ground before him at the call of his given name. _**"I do not understand. You should be afraid of me, you are a human, you should run away at the sight of me. Why aren't you scared of me like all other humans are?"**_

"Old-man hokage told me that I should see what a person is like before I believe what other people tell me. You don't seem that scary to me, I want you to be my friend, will you be?"

Kurama didn't know whether to feel insulted, complimented, laugh or cry. He had never had a friend before, the very idea was laughable in his eyes, and a great and powerful being like him did not need friends. On the other hand, he had always wanted to know what having a friend felt like. When he saw humans laughing and playing together, he sometimes felt that he had missed out on something that those humans had known all their lives. And he, the great Kurama, would be taught what he had missed out on, by a four year old girl.

Kurama felt like he would become the laughing stock of the bijuu at this rate.

"_**I don't know whether it is your own stupidity or it is simply that you are different from other humans, but it is I have to admit, a refreshing change from being feared all of the time. I am not opposed to being your ally, so yes… I will become your friend."**_

Naruto smiled at Kurama, clapping her hands. She then asked. "Can I come back tomorrow and speak to you again?"

He nodded his big head.

"So…" She started, "How to I get out of here?"

"_**Make yourself want to go back to the real world."**_ Kurama answered. _**"Imagine yourself in your home, and all of the senses which you cannot feel, hear, smell or see in your mind."**_

"Ok." Naruto turned to the doors leaving the prison. "What is your name by the way?"

He smirked before answering. _**"Kurama."**_

She waved goodbye before disappearing from inside her mind. Alone again, Kurama shuffled back into the shadows of his cage. He lay down and closed his eyes. Talking to himself, he muttered. _**"Naruto Uzumaki… I suppose I will train you to become strong in anyway you choose. The first human I have ever judged to be worthy of my help and power… do not waste it."**_

After she had left her mind, naruto woke up on her bed, a thin blanket wrapped round her. Too much on her mind to sleep, she kicked the blanket off her with her small legs and walked over to the window of her allocated room at the orphanage. She thought about Kurama, and how he was not at all how the stories portrayed him to be.

Hello people! I'm back! And with a new story. I've currently lost interest in my other ones but I hope to continue them some point in the future. Anyways, this is just the prologue so the actual chapters will be much longer, I hope you enjoyed this cause it was only finished at midnight and this is the only time I am checking it. The next chapter will be her starting the academy after knowing Kurama for a few years. I hope that her speech and talking was ok for a four year old, I tired to make it sound as babyish as I could without disrupting the flow of the story. Also, I am glad that kyuubi and the other bijuu were finally given names! I think their cool, what do you think about them?

Anyways, thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it and will come back to read the first chapter. Please review, as it motivates me to write better and faster!


	2. Chapter 2

In All Honesty

Chapter 1

It was a cool morning; even for the leaf village. The normally warm and humid climate was unusually cold and bitter; patches of ice-cold frost creped up window panes and a thick fog engulfed all but the highest buildings in the village. One of said buildings was the hokage tower, a large structure which towered over any other buildings surrounding it. It was old, older than any living resident of the village, having been constructed only a few years after the leaf village was founded. However, it had survived three wars and still stood strong, able to withhold any threat that may come against it.

At the peak of the tower, a girl with long fiery hair sat looking down into the world of mist and fog below her. She was well equipped for the wintry weather, wearing a thick woollen jumper which came down to her mid thighs and big black boots which fitted her feet comfortably and kept them warm, her long red hair shielded her ears and most of her face from the nippy cold. At her side, was a small red fox curled up against her hip, craving the warmth her jumper gave her.

The red haired girl sighed, her breath like dragons breath. "You've got a furry coat of your own Kurama, no need to pinch the warmth from mine."

Kurama turned his head to stare at her with red eyes. He whined pitifully, nudging her leg slightly. The girl scoffed in response. "Stop your whining, I did say it was going to be cold outside today, but no, you decided to disregard what I said and go out anyway without an extra coat on, serves you right if you ask me."

Not one to give up, Kurama whined again and then licked her hand, pleading with his crimson eyes to give in to what he wanted. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, since you asked _so_ nicely…" she then proceeded to pick him up and place him around her shoulders, where the woollen jumper flared up onto a large collar. Content against the warm collar, Kurama then set his head down, ready to drift into sleep.

"Well then…" the girl said to herself, "I better get ready for my first day at school, belated as it is."

She then got up, her red hair swaying slightly in the light breeze. One minute she was there, the next she was gone.

Girls. If Sasuke were asked to describe them in one single word it would be… _useless_… or _weak_ . _'Why are they here anyway? They aren't here to learn, that's for sure.'_

Sasuke Uchiha was everything a girl could want: handsome, rich, intelligent, talented… the list went on and on. He was also the top of his class at the ninja academy, and was well on his way to becoming the top shinobi of his year when he graduated. Yes, he had everything, except for one small thing.

Sasuke Uchiha was not one you would call sociable or talkative, and would even admit it himself. It was unfortunate for him, as the girls in his class had practically declared him an object to lust after. It made him sick, the way they combed their long hair until it glistened, wore tight clothing that was made to reveal curves which they didn't have, and painted make-up upon their faces like it was paint. Every time one of the girls in his class came near Sasuke in hopes of sitting next to him, he could smell the strong, cheap perfume radiating from them and had to fight the urge to boke.

Right now, Sasuke had unintentionally been caught up in a fight, him being the cause of it. His two biggest fans, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, were fighting over the spare seat next to him. Both were glaring daggers at each other and clenching their fists at their sides, ready to physically harm one another if need be. Sakura's foundation-caked face scrunched up in an unattractive snarl. "Go away Ino-pig! Sasuke's mine!"

In response, Ino scoffed at her and rolled her pale blue eyes, which were crusted with the mascara she had covered her eyelashes with. "In. Your. Dreams. Bill. Board. Brow."

Her taunt sent Sakura into a red hazed rage. Everyone, even Sasuke, knew never to insult Sakura Haruno's forehead, as it was a _very_ sensitive subject.

"That's it Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, "You'll regret having said that!"

Before it escalated into a full blown fight, their instructor, Iruka, came through the door. He was carrying a large stack of papers in his arms, which were blocking his view of the soon to be fight. He inelegantly slapped them onto his desk, and sighed in relief now that the heavy weight was off of his arms. He looked up and was about to say good morning to his class, and was taken by surprised when he saw the usually well behaved Sakura cock her fist back, ready to punch the daylights out of her arch nemesis. Iruka spluttered, before finding his voice again and readied the warning he was about to give to both of them. "Sakura! Ino! Stop fighting and find seats to sit down on! _Away_ from Sasuke! And if this happens again I will have to keep you both in for detention! Have I made myself clear?"

Sasuke saw both Sakura and Ino nod their heads timidly, before quickly finding a seat with their heads bowed down. Sasuke scoffed at the display. _'Afraid of a little trouble are we…? It seems the perfect word to describe girls would be… pathetic.'_

Now that the class was silent once more, Iruka started to speak. "Good morning class, now, I was in the process of telling you rather interesting news until Sakura and Ino interrupted me." He looked up to where the two were sitting, both hung their heads in shame. "Now, I have the pleasure of telling you that we have a new student coming today, registered by the third hokage himself.

The silence now turned deadly, nobody dared speak or breathe, not even the talkative Sakura and Ino. Having a new student transfer in this late into the ninja programme was interesting enough by itself, but saying that it was the hokage himself that had inserted them into their class was very intriguing, and as gossip it was pure gold, gossip mongrels such as Sakura and Ino would be talking about it and spreading it about for months.

Finally, someone dared to break the silence. A boy with wild brown hair and fierce eyes asked. "So… are they a boy or girl?"

Everyone turned to look at Iruka once more, more than interested in the answer that was to come. Even Sasuke was curious, reluctant as he was, and wanted to know the answer to the feral boy's question. The answer itself was plainly simple as Iruka responded "Girl."

The reaction to their instructor's response was varied. Some were glad they were getting a new girl, some were apprehensive, wondering if the new student would upset the tight groups of friends and the sense of order in the class. A very select few, which included Sasuke, was cursing to high heavens at the thought of a new girl. _'Great! Just another weakling who'll fall for me and get in my way!'_ Sasuke thought, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Meanwhile, Iruka, who was unaware of everybody's thoughts, continued on without missing a beat.

"I hope you will be very nice and polite to her," he told them, "if you don't, well, there will be dire consequences…"

Everyone in the room gulped at the unfinished threat, not that it needed to be, everyone got the message.

"Naruto!" Iruka turned and called to the door. "You may come in now."

At this Sasuke titled his head in a rare show of both communication and confusion. _'Isn't Naruto supposed to be a male name?'_ Just as he was about to think about it further, the door opened and in came a mysterious figure that was the new student. She was very different to all of the girls currently in his class, for one, she didn't wear any make-up nor did she sport a fake tan. Her skin was very pale, so pale that it was a contender for even Sasuke's own alabaster tone. Hair the colour of blood flowed down the small of her back and framed her pale face, standing out like a bright beacon of fire. It was her eyes though, that caught Sasuke's attention, in such a sharp contrast to her fiery hair her blue eyes were clam and collected, shining like two polished sapphire gems.

Suddenly her sapphire eyes caught his own dark ones, he stiffened, she smiled. It seemed like hours until Sasuke finally managed to remove his eyes from hers. He noticed that in the light her eyes was reflected in an array of blue hues, so much so that it was an insult to compare them even to the deepest of oceans. _'No.'_ Sasuke begrudgingly admitted to himself. _'Only sapphires are good enough to compare to her eyes.'_

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you all." She announced, finally speaking up. The tone of her voice was not too high, nor was it too low, she spoke in a way that made her seem wise beyond her years and entranced all those who had heard it into giving her their full and rapt attention. Sasuke thought her voice was different then any other girl their age, whether they may be slightly older or younger; there was a sharpness in her voice which had nearly caught him off guard.

Iruka smiled at her introduction. "Well Naruto, you can sit next to… Sasuke, he has a free seat next to him. Sasuke! Raise your hand so that Naruto can see where you are."

Sasuke reluctantly raised his hand, she may have been different from the rest, but as soon as he would talk to her, she would be as infatuated as the others. Naruto saw his raised hand, and then made to move towards him and the seat she would be sitting in. As she moved, he noticed the clothes she had on, unlike the tight clothes the other girls were wearing, she wore a baggy woollen jumper for the cold weather, black shape fitting trousers and large boots; none of them showing any skin at all.

It was then that he noticed the previously still bundle of orange fur wrapped around her shoulders, it shifted a little as she walked, and then eventually moved as she climbed up the steps towards him. The thing sniffed, and opened its eyes, they were the very epitome of crimson.

"Is that thing allowed in here?" He asked eventually, speaking for the first time since arriving at the academy that day.

Naruto turned to look at him as she sat down in her allocated seat. At the mention of the animal around her shoulders she started to stroke its auburn fur. "Yes, and by the way, it's not a thing, it's a fox." She then turned to look at the front and proceed to ignore his presence right up until lunchtime, when she walked out of the classroom seemingly without a care in the world.

By now Sasuke was far beyond annoyed, he was furious. This girl had just come into this classroom and blown away any presumptions he'd had about girls. She didn't wear any make-up, wore decent clothes and did not pay him any attention what so ever, never mind falling from him. He never thought he'd ever admit this to himself, but he felt a little insulted at the lack of attention coming from Naruto.

Naruto sighed in relief as she lay her back against the solid trunk of a tree, its branches providing cover from the rain which was sure to come, the tell tale sign was the stormy grey clouds in the sky, which were coming closer and closer to the leaf village every time she looked. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, hoping the chill which had settled in her bones would go away. "Thank god I thought to bring an umbrella." She breathed.

'_**Well then, would did you think of the ninja academy.'**_ Came a voice which only she could hear.

She bowed her head to look at Kurama, who was sitting on her lap revelling in the warmth of her jumper. Naruto smirked at him. "Well… I suppose they let anyone become a ninja then?"

The fox barked out a laugh. _**'Did you see those girls? The very sight of them made me want to put them out of their misery and kill them.'**_

"Now now Kurama…" Naruto joked, "there was no need for that, I am sure those girls can put up a good fight. Their banshee like screams will surely deafen any rouge ninja that may come in their way."

Kurama laughed again, while Naruto treated herself to a little giggle.

"And that boy, Sasuke, they all seemed to be staring at him through the whole lesson. Are they obsessed with him or something?"

'_**Probably.'**_

Naruto leaned her head back against the trunk, which was surprisingly soft, drifting on the edge of unconsciousness; she was caught off guard when the bell rang. The redhead's eyes opened instantly, she lifted her head and then sighed. "Oh well, lunch is over, lets go Kurama." With a yip, the fox jumped off her lap and trotted right behind her as she walked, wanting to get his daily exercise before returning back to her shoulders.

Noise in the classroom grew steadily louder as more children poured in, reenergized from the break. Naruto sat in her seat, watching all the other kids her age talking with a bored expression, it was then that Sakura came over to talk to her.

"Excuse me…" the girl started, and Naruto was forced out of courtesy to look at her. It was then that the redhead noticed that Sakura had the most peculiar shade of hair colour, long tresses of baby pink hair flowed down from her head and framed her face, making her green eyes stand out. "Yes, how may I help you?" Naruto offered, and resisted asking if she had died her hair.

"You are Naruto right?" the redhead nodded in response, "Well, I just wanted to ask why you were suddenly put into the ninja programme this late on? I mean, we are all ten years old and have been training to be ninjas at the academy for three years now; it would be pointless to transfer in when you have to catch up on three years of training, so, why are you the exception?"

Naruto couldn't help it, before Sakura could say anything else the redhead started to howl with laughter. The rest of the class, who had been listening in, were slightly unnerved by her laugh. Naruto wiped the tears which had formed in her blue eyes. "Sorry, couldn't stop myself."

Undeterred though slightly creeped out, Sakura asked once more "Well then, why are you here?"

Not frightened by the girl's forceful tone, she replied lazily "How should I know, ask the hokage if you're really that curious, why assume that I'd know why?"

The class was shocked by the surprising dull answer, and then most of them settled down while they waited for Iruka to come back. Sakura stomped back to her seat, unhappy with the answer she got. Sasuke however, knew better, turning to speak to her he asked. "Why did you lie?"

Seemingly unsurprised by his question, she also turned round and replied. "Why do you keep turning your admirers down? Aside from the fact that you don't like them, you don't want them to know anything about you, am I right?"

"I think we have a few things in common then." Sasuke stated, it was one of those rare times when he was being the instigator of the conversation, but he couldn't help it, she was just too pleasantly unusual.

The redhead smirked. "Maybe just a little." That was all she said before turning back to face the front, and patted the fox on her shoulders.

Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, clasping his unblemished face with his hands. He smirked to himself, thinking that maybe having the new girl sitting next to him wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Hello again, so here's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. It took ages to do, wasn't as long as I expected it to be and I promise I will try and make my next chapter at least 4000 words in length. Anyhow, I am sure you noticed that sasufemnaru is a potential pairing for this fic, aswell as itafemnaru. Those are the only two choices I will give you, as well there being no pairings at all; I am currently stuck between those two pairings, but I will probably decided for myself. This is just to get a rough idea on what the audience likes, and if there is a large gap between the vote for pairings then that might persuade me to go for it. Though I will probably be more persuaded by your choice if you leave it in a review *winks*. Also, I will have a poll up with your three choices if you don't want to review. Furthermore, don't know whether I should have them all graduate at the usual age of twelve, or fifteen. I will have Sasuke start thinking of Naruto as potential girlfriend material in the next couple of chapters (which may or may not depend on your vote), and to me, the very thought of twelve year olds starting to think of girls like that is kind of creepy. Or maybe it's just me, your thoughts and opinions on the subject are appreciated however. I can tell you though that romance will not be the only focus of the story, and will sometimes be shoved to the side in favour of the action and adventure.

The girls in the academy are not sluts… yet. At this stage they just want to act older than they are so they can get Sasuke. I mean no offence to girls either, since I am one myself. There will be no bashing either, so while Ino and Sakura will stay a little air headed and blunt, they will have their good points. Hinata was not mentioned for a reason, she is not yet enrolled in the academy, but will be soon *hint hint*. The other rookies were still there, just not important enough at this stage to be mentioned.

Did you figure out who the 'feral' boy was? Not much of a challenge I hope.

Also, thanks to **Schwapp's**, **elyzmaki**, **dopplerdee**, **Saltavi**, **JuMiKu**, **The Final Strike**, **Inverness** and **Itty-bitty-button-YAOI-lover **for reviewing.

Special thanks to **JuMiKu**, **The Final Strike **and **Inverness **for all pointing out that mistake I made in the prologue. I've gone back and deleted it. Since when did the internet become so unreliable *cries*

Thanks for reading folks, and please review! It motivates me to write better and faster, and you get mentioned in the next chapter!


End file.
